The Same Usual Day
by ThE KiDDo
Summary: (A sercastic story concering Mary-sue fics) A certain girl becomes everybody's crush when she decides to show up in the gym. What mess has she caused in our heroes' life?


**The Same Usual Day**  


Mad-nad

**Characters:** The SD gang!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunate to me --and really fortunate to you-- I dun own the SD boys. Nope, I don't own them at all. And if you don't like a red teddy bear, then I advise not to sue me. *glares* Yeah, I got a teddy bear, got a problem?  
  
**Summary:** (A sercastic story concering Mary-sue fics) A certain girl becomes everybody's crush when she decides to show up in the gym. What mess has she caused in our heroes' life?  
  
**A/N:** For my part, I H.A.T.E all Mary-sue fics with passion. In fact, I also hate all OC's. They suck! Well, not all of them, but the ones which their creators give them super talents leaving you wondering not what they can do, but what they can't! *sighs* An OFC or OC can be great if they were HUMAN, not some kind of super-hero. *sighs again* However, only good writers can create new characters with convincing personality, not like some who would switch their personalities during the fic. *blinks* O____O Um.. *blushes deep shade of red* gomen, gomen ^^;;.. I didn't mean to wander off with my nagging >.Reviews are REALLY appreciated! ^_____^  
  
**Warnings:** OOC alert.. OOC alert!! The Characters in this fic are... well, they should see a shrink, that's for sure *laughs* ^^;;  
  
**Dedications:** To my Mayumi ^________^ you're not **ONLY** one of the best, but you are the best-**EST** of the best. And dear Liete-san! I've lost contact with you so long ago!  
  


.oo00O00oo.

  


_Aya-chan, oh Aya-chan._ Ryota sighed as he stared at Ayako, _my Ayako._ He corrected. He watched her as she supervised Sakuragi's basics training, watched with awe as the red-head monkey was slapped with her paper fan. His eyes widened as he noticed how accurate her attack was, impressed with her UNbelievable paperfan skills. _God, Aya-chan's the best. I never saw somebody hit like that. Oh, Aya-chan._

He felt a weird energy fill his exhausted body, just like he always does everytime he looks at the team managress. Even now, as the team had been given a rest, all what he wanted was to grab the ball and try to impress his lifetime crush. _Oh, Aya-chan._

He felt jealousy take over him as Sakuragi was hit again by the famous paper fan of one and Only Ayako... um, just plain Ayako. The point-guard would do anything to be recieving an attack from his beloved Aya-chan. _That ungrateful bastard,_ Miyagi cursed Sakuragi, for his part, he'd do anything to be in the so-called Tensai's place.

He sighed, one day... just one day, Ryota Miyagi would gather his courage to ask that girl out. _Yeah, on of these days it's gonna be me and Aya-chan!_ He declared inwardly, _I'm gonna ask her, in fact, I'll go ask her now!_ He nodded his head with a determined look on his handsome face and his earing gleamed under the sunlight. He was about to approach her when suddenly she turned and caught him staring. In his mind, he saw himself make his way to her, take her hand and ask her out with a cool façade. But all what he managed to do was freeze in his place and blush like hell. Ayako merely smiled at him and returned to Sakuragi. He sighed once again, feeling his heart slow a bit.

He was startled when, all of a sudden, he was spoken to. He whirled around to see the ex-MVP, ex-gangster talking casually. Still in his fantasy world, all what he could make from Mitsui's talking was 'Skuragi', 'Having' and what sounded like 'tripple'? He wasn't really sure, though, the words were muffled as they forced thier way into his dreaming mind.

He blinked at Mitsui once, twice before he exploded, "WHAT?!" His face was more pale than a ghost, and his brown eyes were as wide as the widest saucer in the universe could be. With all the color drained from his face he asked, eyes pleading with Mitsui to tell him his wrong, "Sa.. Sakuragi's having a tripple? As in triplets?" He shuddered as he thought about it, one Sakuragi was all what the world can afford, add three more and Judgement day will follow.

Mitsui cuffed Miyagi hard on the head, a deadly glare sent in his way, "Don't you go put ideas in his head!" He hissed, "You crazy?! Want to bring the world into an end?"

Miyagi rubbed his head, trying desperately to ease the pain. In a second thought, he didn't want to recieve the end of Ayako's paper fan. He growled at the taller guy and gave him a glare, "That's what you said!"

Mitsui blinked at him, "Me?" He blinked once again before laughing all of a sudden, "You idiot, all what I've said was that Sakuragi have it in to dribble fast."

Miyagi turned his gaze from the cheeky player to the rookie one, who was dribbling furiously with a satisfied Ayako. He brought his attention back to the now amused shooting-guard, "Oh," it was his turn to blink foolsihly again, "Oh."

"Yeah, Miyagi. You just go staring at Ayako then oh-ing around. You better get your head clear and get back to practise instead of postpoing it and get in our way!"

"It's none of your business, Mr. I-know-it-all!" Ryota shouted, bringing everybody's attention to them, "I was fine by myself, thank you, you didn't havta come stating the obvious, which is the only thing you're good at!"

"YEAH? At least I see it while what you can only see is Ayako!"

"Why you-?" Miyagi set his jaw tight and his eyes were flames, he tried to control his temper. _No more fights,_ he reminded himself, _we're in the gym, no fights are allowed in the gym. Oh, what the heck!_ He punched Mitsui as hard as he could, all the power coming from his shoulder, like professional fighters do. And the fight statrted.

The others only shook their head and sighed before going back to practise.

-----/-|-\------

Before anyone knew, Miyagi and Mitsui were slapping each other on the back, seemingly solved their problem at last. Nothing can solve a argument better than a heart-to-heart talk, or is first-to-fist talk? Everybody in the gym shook their heads once again, somethings never change. No matter how much those two get into fights, verbal of physical, they finally solve everything and gets back to their usual attitude.

The couple didn't have time to return to practice as the gym's doors were suddely opened. Everybody, with no exception, turned to see who dared to step into the heart of the lion's den, but the golden sun prevented them from seeing anything as it glared at them mercilessly. In the sudden silence, they watched as a leg appeared, a leg as perfect as the prefectest model's as ever be, as its owner took a step forward into the gym. They all sucked a deep breath in as the person was revealed. It was the prettiest girl they all had ever seen, she walked futher into the gym like an angel coming out of the sun. Her long waist-length golden hair gleamed, challenging the sunrays in a beaming competion which the huge star lost-- miserably.

As the most beautiful girl walked even further and entered the court, they were able to smell her. The pretty young woman smelt like a flower in the sea breeze, the wonderful smell warmed all of them up. Balls were forgotten, as they dropped from hands to the ground, rolling clumsily on the ground in the direction of the new girl, as if they were also taken by the pure beauty walking on two legs. They all watched as she simply knelt down and picked the nearet ball up, bringing gasps from the people around her.

"God!" Kogure's eyes popped out of their sockets and pointed at the young woman with a trembling finger, "She'd just picked the ball. Just picked it up!" He turned with his shocked face to his best friend, "Did you see that, Akagi?"

The Gori only nodded, watching the now-holding-a-ball girl, unable to find his runaway voice.

"Hi," They heard the music-like voice, wondering if it came out from a radio they might have left on, "I'm Mayuki Hidekazu. I'm the newest student in Shohoku high, in fact, I've just joined it. I was looking for the gym?" She looked around carefully, "Is this the gym?"

They sighed happily and nodded in answer to her question, all of them thanking God for dropping this angel over here, with one of them staring at her, day-dreaming.

Sakuragi appeared infront of Mayuki like magic and, while blushing, said, "I'm Sakuragi! The unbeatable Tensai!" Then he went laughing his very-familiar and irritatting laugh of his, joined with a matched laugh and posture from Mayuki.

"Huh?!" Miyagi asked confused, still day-dreaming, "Who wants to beat up the Sensai?"

"Tell us about yourself, Mayuki." The one and only no-more-than-couple-of-words-aday Rukawa said softly, feeling himself warm up a little.

"Oh, I'm Mayuki! The best small-forward, power-forward, center, shooting-guard and point-guard in the world. I can defend my area like a momma bear protecting her cubs and attack like another one hunting food for her young ones! I'm the best three-point shooter in the whole country, been MVP for two years. I can move faster than the speed of sound and doing lay-ups is like a second nature to me. And I'm knwon for the most powerful Slam Dunk in the universe."

Everybody knew for sure that they had fallen in love. In love with this barely-known, angelic stranger that came knocking on the gym's doors, or opening them for that matter. Miyagi was blushing deep shade of red and staring at Mayuki with astonishment, while Sakuragi was as hot as the hottest star could be. They all felt like they knew her since forever, it was like if she saw right through of them and accepted them for what they were. Ayako was wondering if it was so bad to love the same gender, even the Rukawa girls fell under the spell as well, and they were now known as Mayuki girls.

"MA!" The ex-Ru girl shouted.

"YU!" The former Ka girl followed.

"KI!" The retired Wa girl finished before the three of them started to scream their heads off.

Nobody seemed to notice that Rukawa was melting, dripping water on the ground. The cool rookie star was stormed with emotions and warmed up by the new girl. He felt her knock down the icy walls that he'd built over himself and his cold heart beat once again. The Ice-box was offically melting.

Nobody noticed at all until Yasuda was jerked by the water surrouding them, it was already covering them to the chest. He was about to shout a warning to the awe struck guys when the water suddenly turned into a flood, sending the team out of the gym into the open air, including Mayuki. At once they were on their feet, fighting on which one should be helping Hidekazu on her covered-with-the-best-shoes-ever feet.

Bored, Mayuki ignored the fight and yawned, covering her mouth. Now, now, she was a lady. She grabbed the huge make-up kit from her schoolbag and powdered her nose. When she finished and had the kit back in the bag, she stood on her own realizing than nobody was going to help her. They were busy killing each other.

She suddenly heard a growl, turning around she was able to catch a glimpse of Mitsui's retreating back. She noticed blushing-redder-than-a-tomato Miyagi standing infront of her, "Ar.. Are you okay?" He asked her worriedly, checking her all over with his eyes. They all held their breath waiting for the reply.

"Sure," She smiled, "I'm a good swimmer and a great diver. I can swim across the Amazon river a hudred time and not tire out. I can also hold my breath for a whole ten miutes. I was the best swimmer and diver in the local championchip and I'm gonna be in the Olympic team this year."

They whistled, stunned by their crush's talents, she was a God-given-gift. And as one, they all dropped on one knee, half od them holding the left hand while the other hald held the right.

A chorus of "Will you marry me?" insulted her soft as the softest feather bed could be eardrums, but before she could reply, a threatening voice called.

"Ok guys, y'all back off now!" They turned to see Mitsui and his gang. The shooting-guard continued, "You better leave my Mayuki alone or my friends here will add some color to your bodies!"

Mayuki looked at the rough-looking men behind the scarred guy and smiled sweetly, "Hi." She greeted, and like a moth to the flame, the gangsters approached her and divided themselves between the right and left hand. Mitsui growled and joined them when suddenly hell broke loose, they all fought over who should hold her hands.

As the cloud dust rose, Mayuki yawned again, this was way too boring for her. She excepted the fight to end now or then with a dead body, but it never happpened. Instead, a good-looking man appeared next to her. She smiled her best dazing smile and took his hand in hers, "Hey, Jackie. Where have you been? You were supposed to be at the gym?"

"Sorry, honey, but a bunch of crazy girls stopped me in my way with a couple of guys." He sighed sufferingly and shook his head, "Can you believe that they asked me to marry them? They all ended up fighti--" He noticed for the first time the huge could of dust and chuckled, "Guess you can believe me for sure."

She giggled before pouting the cutest pout ever, "I'm bored, Jackie. Can we go now?"

"Whatever you want, sweetie. Let's go." Hand in hand they walked, not noticing that the fight had ceased behind them or the swollen eyes that watched them as they kissed passionately --still walking. They had stop though, Mayuki needed to look in the mirror and make sure that the kiss didn't ruin her make-up.

They all watched her go with the unknown handsome man, feeling an unreplacable loss for a moment, before they shrugged and went back inside to continue their practice. The, once again, Rukawa girls were screaming their head off as usual, while their source of affection froze up once again.

_Oh, Aya-chan._ Miyagi was back to his day-dreaming and staring at his crush as she resumed the supervising of Sakuragi's training.

Everything was back to normal once again.

Just the usual same day.

****

OWARI

.oo00O00oo.

  
  
**A/N:** I know what you're gonna say, just plain silly! ^^;; Hehe, but I had fun writing it, that's for sure. Hope you enjoyed it too ^_________^ I'll be back with more fics like this!! Again, **Reviews** are really appreciated, **Flames** also are welcome but of course I won't be grateful for 'em. **Flames**, Blech. ^^;; 


End file.
